


Just marry me already

by XShipperxWriterxGirlX



Series: Tumblr prompts [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drunk!Mick, M/M, Marriage, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 00:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XShipperxWriterxGirlX/pseuds/XShipperxWriterxGirlX
Summary: The three times Mick asked Leonard to marry him and the one time he got him to agree





	Just marry me already

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So I did this on tumblr as a prompt thing and I thought, well, I'd post it here too. So enjoy! 
> 
> (Come say hi! I'm @Scofield_Misa) (I really need to learn how to put a link in here)

This starts when Leonard is 24 and Mick is 26

* * *

 **1.**  
The first time Mick proposed they had completed, yet another, successful heist that night. To say they’ve only been in the criminal business, together, for a mere few years and already making a name for themselves, well, it made them both proud of what they accomplished. Both of them enjoyed the way they’d pull it off, the chase of the cops and the get away. It got both their motors running, so after they got to the safe house within an acceptable distance from the crime scene, well the duo engaged in a few rounds red hot sex before they finally gave in for the night. 

  
Leonard had cuddled up to Mick, not something he does all the time so Mick cherished the nights like this. The nights where Leonard wanted to be touched. It was a reassurance thing that they both got out of the heist okay, not hurt or caught. Mick had his arm around his partner, trailing patterns on the other mans right shoulder.

“Hey Lenny..?” Mick asked, sitting up slightly, careful not to disturb Leonard too much. 

“Mick I don’t think I can go for another round, can’t you wait until the morning?” Leonard said, giving Mick’s shoulder a soft kiss and looking up at the older man. 

“It’s nothing like that. I’ve been thinking about things.. about me.. and you. About us… about the future for us, and Lisa.” Mick started, and Leonard lift his head of Mick’s chest to get a proper look at the man.

"Mick. We don’t do feelings, remember? We know the way we feel about each other. We don’t have to say… it.” Leonard said and Mick sighed.

"I know Lenny, which is why.. how about we get those, uh feelings.. made official?” Mick asked and Leonard looked a bit confused at what he was being asked

“Mick what do you mean?” Leonard asked in response. Mick sighed again, he’s never been the best for words and speeches that was more Leonard’s thing.

"How about.. what are your feelings… would you..” Mick started, not being able to get the words out, before taking a deep breath and starting again. “Lenny.. what if we got married?” Mick asked, looking at the younger man in the eyes.

“Mick.” Leonard said, searching Mick’s facial expressions for any sign of him making this up.. he wasn’t and that set the fear of God up him. He hadn’t had the best of role models when it came to marriage. An drunk abusive father and a mother that left him with his father when he was young. He didn’t see the point.

  
“Mick. I.. I.. love you.. you know I do, but, marriage? In our line of work? I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Leonard said, using them as criminals as his excuse. It was a lame thing to do, he knew that. But he couldn’t think of anything else to say.

“Yeh.. you’re right Lenny.. I don’t know what I was thinking. Just forget it.” Mick said sighing and rolling over. “Goodnight.” He simply said after before falling asleep. Leonard on the other hand couldn’t forget it as he watched Mick fall asleep. Mick was mad at him now, and it was his fault. Never the less, Leonard settled down beside Mick, not daring to cuddle up to the larger man, so settled with watching him sleep, before falling asleep as well.

(and yes. They did have morning sex. Mick might have been in a bad mood but he wasn't going to turn down Leonard's suggestion)

 **2.**  
The second time, was a mere few months later. Mick had gone out with a few of his old mates, and had a... few too many drinks. Leonard stayed at home, still working over some plans for their next heist, when Mick stumbled in at 2 o clock in the morning.

“Ah! There’s my handsome boyfriend that I love so much.” Mick said, stumbling over to Leonard grinning away. “Over working that big precious brain of his. God I wonder if that thing ever stops.” Mick added, sitting next to Leonard on the couch. 

“Hello Mick. Have a good night?” Leonard questioned, ignoring the stench of alcohol on the other mans breath.

"I did, it was great you shudda came Lenny! As good as it was,it wasn’t the same without you.” Mick said, before pulling Leonard up on his lap, giving him a sloppy, quick kiss before lying down on the couch, pulling Leonard down with him and wrapping his arms around the younger man for a bear hug.

"Mick. I was working.” Leonard said, a little threateningly, but with no real heat behind it. Mick was always a lovable drunk, so Leonard somewhat knew what to expect every time Mick came home drunk.

“But I love you. I want you to know. I want to shout it out to the whole world that I love you. I want to be able to call you my husband. I want you to marry me Lenny. Please Lenny.. will you marry me?” Mick asked and Leonard couldn’t help but laugh a little as Mick placed wet kisses all over his face.

“Mick, you’re drunk. You don’t know what you’re saying.” Leonard said, trying to pull away a little now. Eventually Mick let him go and Leonard could sit up.

"Don’t you love me Lenny? Why won’t you marry me?” Mick said, pouting like a child now, which Leonard couldn’t help but laugh at.

"Okay. I’ll think about it. But you.. you need to sleep this off.” Leonard said, getting off Mick as he yawned and turned over on is side and pat the part next to him. Leonard lied down next to him, and pulled the blanket off the back of the couch which was kept there encase either of the two fell asleep on the couch. Leonard pulled the blanket over the pair off them and got comfy before Mick wrapped his arm around him.

“Okay Lenny. As long as you’ll think about it.” Mick said, kissing the back of Leonard’s neck softly before cuddling up to him. “Goodnight Lenny.”

“Goodnight Mick.” Leonard responded with a slight smile before falling asleep. 

(Leonard had gone the next morning but left a glass of water and some aspirin for Mick with a note saying where he’d gone on the coffee table which had all his plans on the night before.)

 **3.**  
The third time Mick asked, it was three years later and they had just broken out of prison. They had been in solitary for a month so they hadn’t seen each other for a month since they got convicted. They were both happy to be free to say the least.

"Quick here!” Leonard said, as he noticed an ally, and pulled himself and Mick into it and pressed against the wall. After several seconds, cop cars had speeded past from where they were hid. They had a bit of a lead on the cops, but they weren’t going to make it anywhere much further down the road if they didn’t lose them. As soon as the cop cars had gone, Leonard moved away and started searching for a bag. Within seconds, he found what he was looking for, opened it and threw some clothes at Mick.

"Get changed.” Leonard simply said as Mick caught the clothes and grunted before stripping out of the prison uniform and getting changed. Leonard watched Mick for a couple of seconds before doing the same. 

"We should probably follow the ally to the other end, to make sure we’ve lost them.” Mick suggested and Leonard nodded in agreement.

"Great idea.” He responded and before he was pulled back to the wall and trapped between the wall and Mick’s body.

“I really think your magnificent, Lenny. What to did there.. and god.. I’ve missed you. So much.” Mick said before kissing Leonard roughly. Leonard kissed back straight away as soon as he recognised what Mick was playing at. But all too quickly he had to pull away.

"God Mick, I’ve missed you too. But we’ve got to move unless we want to be sent back.” Leonard said, placing one last kiss on Mick’s lips, before pushing him away. “Cmon.” He then added, reaching for Mick’s hand.

“I mean it. I really do think your magnificent.” Mick said, as he took Leonard’s hand and intertwined their fingers together. “You deserve so much better Lenny. God. I just want you to be mine forever.” He then added, as they walked together.

"Mick where are you going with this?” Leonard questioned. 

“I want you to be my husband, Len.” Mick answered, squeezing Leonard’s hand briefly and Leonard signed. It’s not that he didn’t want to marry Mick… he was scared that once things were.. official.. that he’d ruin things and become like his father. He didn’t want that, for himself or for Mick. 

“ _Mick_..” Leonard trailed off. “I’m not saying no.. I’m just saying.. not yet. Okay. Maybe someday but not yet. You know how I feel about you.” He then added and then it was Mick’s turn to sigh.

"Yeah, alright. We’ll do it on your terms Leonard. As long as you’re not saying no forever. I can live with that.” Mick said, smiling sightly.

“Good.” Leonard responded and they walked back to their home in a comfortable silences.

(And if neither of them left their room for the next couple of days, only to get some food and even then they were still naked, that was their business.) 

 **4.**  
The last time Mick asked Leonard to marry him was exactly a year later. Leonard got found and dragged onto a shitty job by his father. Leonard was petrified. He didn’t want to risk his father hunting down Mick and Lisa too. Even though he was 28, Lisa wasn’t quite 18 yet (had another month to go), and Lewis could always find a way to get her back for that last remaining month. Even if she was travelling at the moment. So like a little good boy, Leonard obeyed his fathers wishes. Wasn’t allowed contact with either of the two until after the job was finished either. Which had worried Mick. Mick didn’t tell Lisa that Leonard was missing. He probably should have but he didn’t want her to come straight back or panic. He could handle it. 

It wasn’t until the night before the job that Mick had heard anything from Leonard. Leonard hadn’t wanted to risk his father finding out anything, so he waited. Waited until the night before that lewis dragged Leonard to his favourite bar, which also happened to be Mick’s and they go every Wednesday night, which was that night. 

"Now son. How does it feel that this time tomorrow we’ll have a great score?” Lewis asked, as he finished his drink. Leonard had to hold back the snort. He’s earned more, during the over 10 year partnership he had with Mick than he ever earned with his dad. A lot more. And the score at this job wasn’t going to be any different. 

"Amazing.” Leonard drawled, playing along as Lewis waved over the bartender for the bill.

"Great son. Finish your drink for good luck, and meet me outside.” Lewis said, paying the bill and standing up and going outside. Leonard reached for the bartenders arm before he had a chance to move away.

"You need to follow this instruction. Give this to Mick. I can’t go over there and do it myself so it has to be you. I’m being watched.” Leonard said, giving the other man a note before finishing the drink his father brought and motioning to the booth there Mick is, alone and down. He probably hadn’t noticed Leonard was in the bar. It was busy and he was on the other side of the room. “I have to go.” He then added getting up and leaving.

The next day, the job went exactly like Leonard always thought it would. It went wrong and the cops came earlier than what his father thought. Leonard made sure to get away sooner so they could only pin the job on Lewis and his crew. Made sure to avoid any camera angles so he wasn’t caught. So when his father tried to drop Leonard in it, like he knew he would, there was no evidence of Leonard even being there. Leonard was free at last. Free from his fathers clutches and more importantly, so was Lisa. Leonard could finally smile, and that’s what he did. He walked back home with a smile on his face. Back to Mick.

"Honey. I’m home.” Leonard jokingly shouted out, and sure enough Mick made his appearance and tackled Leonard into a hug.

"I thought you were seriously injured. Or dead.” Mick said, cupping Leonard’s head in his hands.

"Mick I’m fine. I’m sorry, but I’m okay. I’m home. I’ve missed you too.” Leonard said, pressing a kiss onto Mick’s lips, which Mick gladly kissed back.

"You and your damn codes. Did they get him?” Mick asked, after he pulled away from the kiss to get some oxygen.

"Yeah. They got him.” Leonard confirms and Mick smiled wide before kissing the younger man again.

"I love you so much, I wish you’d just marry me already.” Mick mumbled against Leonard’s lips and Leonard pulled away, smiling, rubbing the back of Mick’s head. 

“Okay.” Leonard simply said, and Mick looked a little confused before smiling wide.

"Okay? As in.. okay you’ll marry me?” Mick asked just to be sure. He wasn’t sure if he could believe it.

“Yes. Okay as in I’ll marry you.” Leonard confirmed. “I’ve been thinking. I don’t want to live my life in regrets and it may seem I don’t have any.. but I do. When my father first caught me, I thought I was going to die.. and I never thought I had a regret and I do. I regret not saying yes the first time you suggested marriage. But here I am now, agreeing. Let’s get married Mick. Most of the stuff we do anyway isn’t legal.” Leonard said, joking slight at the last sentence and Mick kissed him again.

(They got Lisa on the phone after a few hours of ‘celebrating’ and she came home that day. The following day, the three headed down to city hall where Mick and Leonard got married, with the registrar hold at gun point -so that he wouldn’t report them to the police or else.- and Leonard Snart became Leonard Rory. And yes. They stole the rings, of course, but like a _normal_ couple, they picked out the ones that they wanted and which was 'them') 


End file.
